Mr. Peabody and Sheman meets Wendy
A dog and his adopted son have meet a young child-like witch who was doing magic tricks. It was the prequel of Rocky and Bullwinkle meet Casper 2. Plot Once upon a time Mr. Peabody and his human son, Sherman are taking adventures with Pocahontas in the year, 1607, they help her to save Captain John Smith from the evil Medecine Man and then they have rescue him after they have to release him Medecine Man has gone mad at a boy and a dog for saving peoples from capturing them because he was betrayed for good. Medecine Man used his shotgun to kill Mr. Peabody and Sherman but suddenly there's two strange magical witches which came from China or Japan and they looks resembles to Mr. Peabody and Sherman and they are called Mitsura Hawazaki and PinYin and they take care of Medicine Man and turn him into a ferret with their magic and then they introduced themselves to Mr. Peabody and Sherman. Mr. Peabody and Sherman asks Hawazaki and PinYin, how did they do that, Hawazaki told them that she and PinYin are immortal Chinese-Japanese witches and they also told them that before Rocky and Bullwinkle met them, when they first met each other, Ming-Huaxing and Bei-Shanying hear their problems when their mother or father were killed by their arch nemesis so they have to protect them with their powers. After that, Hawazaki and PinYin disappeared with their magic, Sherman asks Mr. Peabody that they had fun time with Pocahontas and John Smith and they have to be friendship with the English peoples and Injuns Indians became friends so Mr. Peabody and Sherman can go back to the present and have a vacation time. 3 months later, in Langhorne, Pennsylvania, the five family are called the Brady's Family, Bill (father of the Brady's) was reading a news paper, Jeanne (mother of the Brady's) was baking breakfast, Megan (middle daughter of the Brady's), was reading a book, Erin (youngest daughter of the Brady's) was coloring, but Katie (oldest daughter of the Brady's) was so bored so she looks at the window and sees birds flying around. Then Katie walks outside and she see somebody who talks about a 9-years old evil witch doctor named, Freddie has returned from the Islands of south sea and his plan to use his revenge on the Brady's whose live in Langhorne. Katie came to these two guys and asks them whose they are, those men's names are Jules and Vincent and they are created by their boss, Desmond Spellmen and he's been dead about 2 years ago when he is trying to get rid of the four witches. Katie ran back into the house and warn her parents and her sisters about those men whose been re-created him with a machine but Jules and Vincent came in with their magic and they are going to destroy the Brady's. Then suddenly the Brady's has been rescued by a little red witch, Wendy and her three aunts, Gerti, Gabby and Fanny and they fly them away from Jules and Vincent. Meanwhile, Mr. Peabody and Sherman are taking their vacation in Hawaii but they are being watched by a little witch doctor, Freddie. Jules and Vincent came to their new boss and they told him that they didn't kill the Brady's it's because they've been rescued by four witches, three adults in black and one child in red, Freddie realizes that he was 9-years old now just because he hasn't seen Wendy and the Witch Sisters for a long when are they in witch preschool and he's always bully her so her aunts has to stop him. Freddie told Jules and Vincent as their new boss, he was banished from Magic School for what he has done and now they'll use their revenge on Wendy and the Witch Sisters including the Brady's from Langhorne. After Freddie, Jules and Vincent left with their magic, Mr. Peabody and Sherman don't know where did it come from so they continue their vacation. During this, Wendy, the Witch Sisters and the Brady's are at the same vacation where Mr. Peabody and Sherman are, Wendy told the Brady's that they can't use bigger powers because Freddie might find them on the radar and they understand stand that. Wendy and Katie can do fun things in Hawaii while the Witch Sisters and the rest of the Brady's can they room number, when Wendy and Katie explore there they saw those boys picking on Mr. Peabody and Sherman but suddenly Wendy saves them from those boys and she scared them away. After Wendy save Mr. Peabody and Sherman, she and Katie decided to get along with them, but Hawazaki and PinYin told Mr. Peabody and Sherman that Wendy is a witch, but Mr. Peabody said to them that Wendy is Friendly Witch and she doesn't do any wicked things at all so the immortal Friends disappeared with their powers. Wendy and Katie told Mr. Peabody and Sherman that they have to do something keep away from Freddie the Witch Doctor because he's going destroy Katie and her mother, father and sisters and Wendy and her aunts has to protect them, to do that the witches can't use bigger powers so Freddie can't find them. Mr. Peabody and Sherman are shocked and they didn't realizes that the little boy with dark powers is causing trouble on the family whose lives in Pennsylvania so they can help the witches to help them. At Freddie's lare, he asks Jules and Vincent have they found those witches on the radar yet, they told Freddie that they can't find them with bigger magic. Freddie is very angry because Wendy and the Witch Sisters can't do anything with bigger magic so he'll get his revenge on the Brady's. That reminds Freddie that Desmond was trying to look for Wendy and the Witch Sisters on the radar until he found them at Sunnysides Resorts last time and he, Jules and Vincent try to kill the witches but they are saved by those ghosts and trapped Desmond into the portal. Back at Hawaii, Bill help Gerti with the Characters * Mr. Peabody * Sherman * Mitsura Hawazaki * PinYin * Wendy the Good Little Red Witch * The Witch Sisters (Gerti, Gabby and Fanny) * Bill Brady * Jeanne Brady * Katie Brady, age 8 * Megan Brady, age 6 * Erin Brady, age 4 * Freddie the Evil Witch Doctor * Jules and Vincent Category:Animated films Category:Movies